


The Butterflies in Wonderland

by VelvetAria



Category: Persona Series, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, both SIs get Personas, crossover elements with Persona, might consider upping the rating if it's necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetAria/pseuds/VelvetAria
Summary: It was one thing for Rosanne Delacours and Guillermo Reyes to wake up in a strange magical world, greeted by a talking fire-breathing cat, and sheltered by a generous yet ineffectual headmaster... It's another for both to awaken to pseudo-psychic manifestations of the soul taking the shape of mythological figures and attempting to learn the extent of their powers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Butterflies in Wonderland

_“Ah… my dear beloveds...”_ My eyes snap open meeting darkness. As far as the eye can see, infinite blackness. Wait, no, there’s some light. Is that green fire in those torches, or are they lanterns? In between them, is that an ornate full-length mirror? But why is the reflection so murky?

_“Such lovely and noble flowers of evil.”_ A voice spoke out of nowhere, causing my head to swivel around searching for the source. Wherever the speaker is they’re well hidden, probably enshrouded in the surrounding darkness. Suddenly more flames roar to life within the mirror, dispelling the murkiness of before, making me jump a little in shock.

_“Truly, you are the most beautiful of all!”_ Next thing I know I begin to walk towards the mirror, legs moving without my conscious decision. Bright green fire resides where my reflection should be, almost entranced by the mysterious voice.

_“Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the…”_ Whether my conscious mind registered it or not, a shadowy humanoid figure was walking beside me at a similarly staggered pace trying to reach the same destination. For some reason they seem a little familiar to me.

_“Those who are guided by the dark mirror”_ Who are they? Probing my hazy memories and what I assume to be their face trying so hard to ascertain an answer beneath the seemingly impenetrable yet opaque dark fog swirling about.

_“As long as your hearts desires...”_ Soon enough the verdant flames part, giving way to a pair of almost robotic hands their palms extended outwards. The strongly masculine hand on the left was clad in a simple bronze bracer extending from wrist to elbow. Whereas the one on right was definitely more feminine wearing a long white glove, a simple gold bracelet adorning the wrist.

_“Take the hand that appears in the mirror.”_ Before I could finish processing what I was doing, I grasped the hand on the right side, while the shadowy being on my left did the same with the other.

_“For me. For them. For you.”_

_“We are all running out of time.”_

A sense of urgency welling up from within, I adjusted my grip to a more solid positioning.

_“No matter what, never let go of these hands.”_ Finally as if this is the moment we were waiting for, we got pulled into the mirror. The robotic hands as our guides, darkness overtaking my vision once more.

**Rattle. Rattle.**

My eyes snap open with the sudden noise rousing me from my slumber. I try to reach for my phone to check the time, idly noting how dark it is. My fingertips meet a solid wall, however, and I start to notice how stiff my supposed mattress was. Before I could begin to dispel my confusion a high pitch, almost nasally voice interrupts my thoughts.

“Crap! Someone’s coming. Gotta get the uniform off of this guy…” the voice whispers loudly, “Hnnng, this lid’s too heavy.”

_‘_ _Lid? So I’m in a crate of some kind?’_ I began to ponder, _‘Or some form of trunk?’_ I second guess as I try to inspect my compact prison, feeling as if I was wrapped in a heavy elaborate bathrobe and the tightness of a dress shirt collar around my neck. In the next moment, the almost childish voice declares, ”Time for my secret move!”

A sudden rush of heat began to invade the cramped space accompanied by azure flames and as quickly as the fire appeared the lid burst off. “Alright, alright. Gotta get…” the speaker began to reach into the box. Only to get a good look at my shaken expression, my blue-grey eyes wide, my mouth agape, my hands pressing firmly against the sides and every fiber of my being slightly trembling.

“WHAAAAA!!! Why are you awake!?” this creature exclaimed in disbelief as I shot up ramrod straight.

“A talking cat? How peculiar...” I thought out loud, taking in the sight of a startled feline. It stood upright with blue fire coming out of its ears and a pitchfork shaped tail.

“Just who are you calling a cat!” It angrily accused, “I am the great Grim!” Apparently my slack jaw and stunned silence was taken as a sign to continue, ”Well, whatever. Hey, Human!” extending a paw outwards, “Hurry up and give me your clothes!”. I continued to stare as a smirk formed across his face, “Or else... I’ll roast ya!” that same blue fire surging around him emphasizing his threat.

“ Hey! No! Bad cat!” I commanded as firmly as possible, grabbing the scruff of his neck. A few seconds of stunned silence pass as I stare sternly at this obviously misbehaving feline.

“Wha-huh? Let go of me! Y-you stupid human!” Grim protests while his paws flail about desperately attempting to swipe at me, “The great and fearsome Grim doesn't deserve this treatment at all!”

“Oh I think the greatly rude and terrible Grim absolutely deserves this, until he decides to give up and never tries mugging me or another person again.” I reply with my teeth gritting towards the end of the sentence. Yet he continues to protest, redoubling his efforts to break free from my grasp by spitting out azure embers towards me.

Unfortunately one of these sparks manages to catch on my dark robe, looking down I begin to flail around myself and it seems that in the process I manage to fling the hapless feline across the room face first into one of the floating coffins strewn about the chamber, a painful thud resounding in the area.

“Ah! Oh no! Are you ok?” I question concern permeating my voice. As I run to his still body, I place one of my hands near his mouth and nose. A sigh of relief accompanying the rise and fall of his small furry chest. Yet worry still continues to creep into my chest, as his eyes stay closed. All of a sudden, a loud pounding sound breaks the silence.

“Huh?!” I turn my attention to the floating coffin next to me, as the rhythmic knocking continues, a groan comes from the waking cat.

“Ooh my head, how long have I been out?” He asked, the next moment the coffin’s lid slammed into Grim sending him flying across the room and skidding on the landing like a skipping stone.

“I’M FREEEE!!! TIME TO CONQUER JAPAN!!” a tall, chubby bearded man roars, taking his first step into this new world only to briefly fall flat on his face. “I’m okay!” he mutters.

This blunder snapping me out of my awestruck stupor, “Oh my God! Are you sure you’re alright?” I ask kneeling next to the hunched over man, my hands hovering near him at the ready if he even needs my help.

“Yeah, like I said I’m okay.” he replies nonchalantly a small smile tugging at his face. A full minute of heavy awkward silence had both of us shifting on our feet and curiously looking around the elaborate coffin-filled room.

“So any idea where we are?” I asked, breaking the quiet, “I dun know.” the man replies with a halfhearted shrug.

“HEY ASSHOLES!!! WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA, FLINGING ME AROUND LIKE SOME KINDA RAGDOLL!!!” a high pitched scratchy voice rang through the hall, bringing our attention to the livid, fire-breathing, talking cat behind us.

“Yeah. No.” the tall man in front of me states, slowly shaking his head in denial, a dumbfounded expression on his face, “What, no, Hell no.”

I try my best to defuse the situation “I’m sorry Grim, for the harm we have inflicted on you but to be fair, in our defense some of it was an unfortunate accident” tempering my tone I follow up with the most sincere face I can muster. “Is there anything we can do to make amends and not have you turn us into walking roasts?” I ask hoping I can stall him long enough to either calm him or for someone to come across us by chance.

The flames in his ears lessen ever so slightly, “Well for starters, how ‘bout ya start by referring me by the name “the Great and Mighty Grim”!” the smug cat demanded, with a matching grin, “Secondly one of you hand over the uniforms you’re wearing.”

I ponder over these terms and I give my reply “While I can agree to the second term of your demands, could we perhaps compromise the first into “The Great Grim” instead?”

After a small bit of deliberation of his own Grim answers with a stern face “I guess it’s a start, now hurry up with that uniform I think I hear someone coming.”.

“Alright, alright please be a little patient, we’ll get on it as soon as possible” I said while raising my hands to attempt to quiet him down. ‘Have to say these robes are pretty sturdy’ I mentally noted as there were not even singe marks on them. Taking a deep breath I move my hands towards the purple sash belt, fiddling with the large round brass buckle only to discover I have to unhook it.

“Urgh come on hurry up I think those footsteps are getting closer!” the cat complains while a small bit of panic creeps into his tone.

“I’ve never worn anything this intricate before, would you rather I somehow get tangled up and rip something?” I hiss as I’m working down the small buttons of the dress shirt.

Just as I was about to take off the outer robe, a stern almost authoritative voice echoed into the room, “Just what in the world are you two doing with that monster!?”. As we turn toward the owner of the voice, a tall, lanky man, strides into the hall a number of robed figures standing in the hallway behind him wearing varying expressions on their faces from surprise to amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all, reading to the end of this chapter~!   
> Please remember to give your kudos, bookmarks and/or reviews if it so pleases you!  
> More will come as I complete each chapter.


End file.
